eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The Captain's Ring
Getting there (and back) in one piece The Seafury Hideout is in South Freeport, end of the dock . You can avoid the guards by following this route: *Zone into The Graveyard using the gate at in . *Zone to Longshadow Alley using the entrance at . *Once in Longshadow Alley, use the drain cover at to enter The Thieves' Way. *Once in The Thieves' Way, head East to the room with the menders union Local 858. Take the door on the southeast. This room gives access to the four main Freeport zones; enter South Freeport through the grate at . *You will enter South Freeport next to The Freeport Block and Tackle. Follow the dock around the back side of the building near the water to avoid the guards around front. When you come to the end of that dock, take a right and go to the end of the next dock where the Seafury Buccaneer's ship is located. If you are facing the water the entrance to the secret hideout will be on your left. Once you are done in the zone, use the South Freeport mariner's bell at to zone out to , then run a short distance North to to hand in (and pick up the quest again if you so wish!) General Information All mobs scale to your level so the whole zone is full of white mobs, usually 10 separate encounters. Although only two NPCs see invis (the and the wandering , carrying out the three actions listed above will break your invis. For this reason, it is probably necessary to clear the whole room (although see second addendum below). All mobs are social, so pulls needs to be careful to avoid you getting swarmed. You can avoid the patroller by being aware of his path: up the stairs to the room above, back downstairs, then through the other door into the bunk room, before coming back out and heading back upstairs. This routine never changes. Tip number one If you die in the instance you will revive outside the instance. If you die in South Freeport, you will revive at the Sandstone Valley place. Usually I make sure I am 100% durability before I do this, and die a few times when my Evac is not up to the guards. This speeds along the process since you can take the griffon to the Hidden Canyon, then to Freeport and jump off right when you get to the tower Gil is in. Really you don't need durability/gear even if you are doing this entirely stealthed and never get caught. Note Now that clickable widgets have a casting timer, stealth is hardly a help in this instance. As soon as you click on any of the objects, you become unstealthed. It is recommended you kill the patroller before starting to use the shovel. OR Enter main room in stealth, wait for the Patroller to head to the bunkroom, grab the shovel. Restealth and go back out in the main room. Wait for the Patroller to make his round, then run up, dig up the key, restealth go back out to the main room. When the Patroller leaves the bunkroom run in, open the wardrobe, and run like heck for the zone door. Addendum This is tough to do in one run, you still have to kill multiple mobs, and if you are anything other than a plate tank you can't do this. Once you're up top and click on the mound of dirt to get the key, your invis breaks and you will have 3 mobs on you.. you can not zone out because this will reset the event, if you run downstairs there are 4-5 mobs you have to contend with. This is one of the worst task to do. Secondary Addendum The first time you do this it is tricky. However, once you figure out the pathing, timing, and sweet spots, it is very simple and quick. You have enough time to run to the shovel invisible, grab the shovel, reinvis, and get to the mound before the pather comes back. It seems that the mobs by the mound are not always the same. If they happen to spawn too close, or more than one, you may have to start over. The majority of the time though, if you tuck yourself in the corner they dont see you. Aggro ranges in here tend to be very small. Then invis up, wait for the pather to come in and head back downstairs. When you start to exit the room, if you pan out through the doorway, you can see when they enter the room under you. Jump the balcony when the aggro mob goes through the door and head for the entrance. When you see the guard go back upstairs, run into the room and jump on the bunk beds. Stay on the first (farthest from the armoires) bed and noone will see you. Use the key, reinvis, and get the heck out. (This was done by a lvl 18 Coercer-no speed buffs, self invis, no fighting) Total runtime from pickup of quest to hand in of quest was 9 minutes, most of it travel time. NOTE: This quest is repeatable, but not necessarily in sequence. Gil mixes up requests and each time you complete a "Gil" quest, you get 5k faction towards the city you betray too. Once you have reached a +10,000 faction with the city you want to go to = you are accepted there. Even so- this quest can be repeated even then. quest seems broken atm quest seems to be broken as of jan 16th 2012. chest in lower level doesnt accept key to advance the quest although i have the key in inventory -- 20:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Entrance into Freeport Since Freeport has been 'Reborn', I could no longer access Longshadow through the Graveyard. Not only is there a guard now securing the door, but trying to run past him and click on the door led me ... nowhere. The door is no longer active. I'm uncertain how one now gets into Freeport as an Exile, short of trying to rush through the doors and pray the guards don't one-shot you. (And being level 20, that is likely the scenario I face.) Any feedback on how an Exile gets into Freeport is greatly appreciated. Entrance to Thieves way outside wall to main gate on the right hand side